When seated for a long period of time, it is desirable to provide adjustable support to a seat's occupant. Many types of mechanisms providing adjustable support within a seat are known in the art, including both manually adjusted and power-adjusted options. While known adjustment mechanisms may function, there remains an ever-present desire to reduce cost, weight, and complexity, while maintaining or increasing durability, functionality, and manufacturability.